Sekuel Memories Lies : All for you
by gothiclolita89
Summary: Setelah 10 tahun keluarga Sabaku meninggalkan jepang. Akhirnya mereka kembali. Tanpa di ketahui orang lain, Shunsuke, anak pertama pasangan itu memiliki sebuah tujuan besar. . .


**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclamer : Naruto bukan punya saya, cuman minjem nama doang. Tapi alur ceritanya punya saya.**

**Rate : T-M (Maybe).**

**Warning : Mengandung balas dendam tingkat tinggi. Chara yang tidak sesuai aslinya.**

Ok. Karena banyak yang minta sekuel. Memories Lies. Maka dengan berat hati (-/- ceileh pake malu-malu segala) saya buat Sekuelnya.

.

.

.

Summary : Setelah 10 tahun keluarga Sabaku meninggalkan jepang. Akhirnya mereka kembali. Tanpa di ketahui orang lain, Shunsuke, anak pertama pasangan itu memiliki sebuah tujuan besar. . .

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1. Comeback**

'Pesawat dengan nomor penerbangan xxx telah mendarat pada pukul 10.30.'

Seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam melangkah dengan angkuh. Tangan kirinya menyeret sebuah koper besar. Sedang di tangannya tersampir sebuah coat berwarna hitam. Dilihat dari wajahnya pun kita dapat melihat bahwa umurnya belum genap 20 tahun. Dari balik kaca mata hitamnya ia mencari-cari sosok penjemput yang sudah disiapkan oleh keluarga ayahnya yang ada di jepang. Ia terus mencari sampai matanya menangkap sebuah sosok laki-laki yang sedang memegang sebuah papan dengan tulisan ' Okaeri, Sabaku (no) Shunsuke' dengan tulisan latin. Ia mengenal laki-laki itu, salah satu kepala pelayan keluarga Sabaku. Umino Iruka ( lumba-lumba laut, hmm nama yang lucu), pria yang memiliki bekas luka melintang melewati hidungnya. Walau begitu wajahnya sama sekali tidak terlihat menyeramkan. Mungkin karena ia banyak tersenyum dan sikapnya yang lembut.

"Paman Iruka." Pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya. Membuat Iruka menoleh. Ia kemudian menghampiri pemuda tampan itu.

"Shunsuke-sama." Iruka tampak sumringah. "Anda sudah menunggu lama?."

"Tidak, baru saja kok."

"Saya sudah menyiapkan mobil." Kata Iruka sambil menggantikan majikannya untuk menarik koper yang dibawanya.

"Apa kau tau kapan orang tua dan adikku datang?." Tanyanya lagi.

"Ah, maafkan saya tuan muda. Saya belum menanyakan hal itu pada tuan dan nyonya muda."

"Begitukah, baiklah. Kalo ada kabar tolong segera hubungi aku."

"Baik."

Merekapun berjalan menuju sebuah mobil hitam. Iruka membukakan pintu itu untuk tuan mudanya. Ia juga memasukkan koper Shunsuke ke dalam bagasi mobil itu. Mobil itupun melaju ke kediaman utama keluarga Sabaku.

.

.

.

**Kediaman Uchiha**

"Sudah sepuluh tahun Sasuke. Berapa lama lagi kau akan mempertahankan Hinata?. Umurmu sudah tidak muda lagi Sasuke. Kapan kau akan memberi cucu pada ibumu ini."

"Sudahlah, Bu. Ibu tau sendiri jawabannya. Lagipula kan sudah ada Hanabi. Seharusnya ibu senang bukan?."

Mikoto mendengus. "Yang kuinginkan cucu kandung bukan cucu angkat yang tidak jelas asal usulnya."

"Hanabi bukan anak tidak jelas bu, dia anak sepupu Hinata. Dari keluarga Hyuuga yang terhormat."

"Tetap saja, darah Uchiha tidak mengalir di tubuhnya." Mikoto menghentakkan kakinya dengan marah.

Benar, 10 tahun lalu. Setelah tau Naruto memiliki anak dengan Sasuke, pasangan muda itu mengadopsi Hanabi yang merupakan anak dari sepupu Hinata yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Saat itu Hanabi baru berumur 7 tahun. Mikoto, tentu tidak suka dengan hal ini. Memberi nama Uchiha pada yang tidak memiliki darah Uchiha? Menggelikan. Padahal ada yang memiliki darah darah Uchiha tapi ia tidak menyandang nama Uchiha di belakang namanya.

"Maafkan aku." Hinata tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Sasuke.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan." Sasuke memeluk Hinata.

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum sedih. Tentu saja, wanita mana yang tidak ingin memberi keturunan. Ia takut suami yang susah payah didapatkannya akan berpaling darinya.

Ne, itu hukuman untukmu Hinata.

.

.

.

30 perjalanan dari bandara, akhirnya Shunsuke dan Iruka sampai di kediaman utama Sabaku. Rumah atau lebih tepatnya mansion mewah dengan gara arsitektur khas eropa abad pertengahan dengan taman luas bergaya Eropa. Maklumlah, rumah ini dibangun oleh buyut mereka pada jaman Edo. Yah keluarga Sabaku memang merupakan keluarga terpandang secara turun temurun. Keluarga Sabaku adalah satu dari lima keluarga terpandang yang ada di Konoha. Senju, Uzumaki, Sabaku, Hyuga dan Uchiha adalah lima klan yang sangat berpengaruh di Konoha. Jika rumah induk keluarga Sabaku bergaya barat maka rumah induk keluarga Hyuga dan Uchiha kental dengan nuansa jepang tradisional.

Menurut cerita kakeknya, keluarga Sabaku memperoleh kekayaan dengan melakukan perdagangan dengan orang asing. Jadi tidak heran jika keluarga ini lebih terbuka dari empat klan lain yang masih menganggap darah keturunan adalah hal yang sangat berharga. Kepala keluarga Sabaku, Kazekage, adalah orang yang sangat kompetitif jadi dia tak pernah memandang orang dari status dan garis keturunannya. Ia bahkan tidak membedakan jenis kelamin anak-anaknya. Ia sangat menghargai kemampuan dan bakat ketiga anaknya.

Ia bahkan membiarkan putra pertamanya, Kankurou, yang seharusnya menjadi calon penerus keluarga dan yang tidak tertarik meneruskan keluarga Sabaku menjadi seorang actor dan membiarkan putra keduanya, Gaara, menjadi kepala keluarga Sabaku selanjutnya. Sedangkan putri pertamanya, Temari, menjadi seorang dokter bedah yang handal. Kini kakak tertua Gaara itu telah berhasil memimpin sebuah rumah sakit besar di Konoha.

Mobil hitam itu berjalan pelan merapat ke pintu utama mansion megah itu. Terlihat beberapa pelayan menyambut kedatangan tuan muda mereka. Salah seorang pelayan maju dan membuka pintu mobil itu dengan hati-hati. Shunsuke turun dari mobilnya dengan gagah. Semua pelayan menunduk dan memberi hormat padanya.

"Selamat datang tuan muda."

"Mana kakek?."

"Tuan besar sedang minum teh bersama nyonya Temari dan tuan Kankurou. Mereka menunggu anda tuan muda."

"He? Benarkah? Kakek menungguku?."

Pelayan itu mengangguk.

Senyum lebar segera terpasang di wajahnya. Senyum yang sama sekali tidak pantas untuknya. Coba bayangkan saja wajah kaku n datar sedatar papan triplek bekas hasil colongan milik tetangga sang Uchiha bungsu dengan mata biru yang terlihat jauh lebih gelap dari mata Ibunya tersenyum lebar ala Naruto.

Author hanya bisa bilang . . .

Mengerikan ~~~~ DDDDDD'X

Hiiiiii, dunia mau kiamat.

Haish, tolong jangan perhatikan lebay-an saya. Ok , back to story.

Shunsuke segera memutuskan menghampiri kakeknya. Memang sejak dulu Shunsuke sangat dekat dengan kakeknya. Bahkan dulu awal-awal keluarga kecilnya pindah ke Prancis, ia sempat depresi lantaran merindukan Kazekage senior itu. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengan pria tua itu. But hey who care 'bout that. A family, not mean you should have blood relation. Seperti itulah hubungan keluarga dalam keluarga Sabaku. Semua anggota keluarga Sabaku, um, setidaknya keluarga inti Sabaku tau kalau Shunsuke bukan anak kandung Gaara. Tapi apa daya, mereka terlanjur menyayangi anak berambut raven itu. Mereka tidak pernah membedakan Shunsuke dengan Arashi yang notabene satu-satunya anak kandung Gaara.

Kazekage sedang menyeruput teh hangatnya saat melihat cucu kesayangannya datang dari arah rumah. Pria paruh baya itu langsung berdiri dengan wajah sumringah. Begitu pula dengan Temari dan Kankurou. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya. Shunsuke langsung berlari memeluk kakek kesayangannya.

"Wah, Shun-chan sudah besar ya." Katanya sambil mengelus surai raven sang cucu dengan sayang.

"Kakek! Aku sudah besar. Jangan panggil aku dengan –Chan." Kata Shunsuke kesal. Ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hahahaha."

Kankurou dan Temari hanya tersenyum. Senang melihat sang ayah yang jarang tersenyum itu tertawa bersama keponakan mereka. Merekapun ikut tertawa saat melihat ekspresi wajah Shunsuke yang menurut mereka sangat lucu.

.

.

.

Setelah melepas rindu, merekapun kembali melanjutkan acara minum tehnya.

"Jadi? Kapan ayah, ibu dan adikmu ke sini?." Tanya Kankuro.

Shunsuke mengangkat bahunya. "Entah, aku belum bertanya pada Ibu. Tapi aku sudah minta tolong Iruka ji-san untuk bertanya pada ibu."

Kazekage dan Kankurou hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban Shunsuke.

"Hmm, lalu sekarang apa selanjutnya?." Temari menyeruput tehnya. "Kau kembali ke sini bukan dengan tangan kosong kan?." Wanita 40 tahun itu menatap tajam sang keponakan. Ia tau betul sifat dan watak keponakannya yang satu ini. Di usia yang terbilang sangat muda, kejeniusannya sudah terlihat dengan jelas. Mungkin karena darah Uchiha yang mengalir di tubuh pemuda 17 tahun itu. Tapi jangan salah, Arashi sang adik juga terbilang jenius meski tidak memiliki darah Uchiha di dalam tubuhnya.

Kalau Arashi cenderung ceplas ceplos di depan dan mudah di tebak, Shunsuke cenderung merencanakan sesuatu secara matang sebelum melakukan apapun. Dengan wajah innocent yang tampan itu, bahkan seorang Temari yang memiliki gelar psikiater pun tidak mampu membaca apa yang ada di pikiran anak itu. Entahlah, Shunsuke terlalu pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya. Ia hanya akan terbuka pada ibunya, Naruto, saja. Walau terlihat polos dari luar tapi Temari dapat mengambil satu kesimpulan pasti.

Sabaku Shunsuke adalah . . .

Penggabungan dari 99% sifat evil dengan 1% sifat malaikat ditambah dengan didikan licik dari sang Sabaku bungsu, Gaara.

Temari menghela nafas saat mengingat adiknya. Mengingat betapa egois dan keras kepalanya si bungsu berambut merah itu.

**_I will get what I want._**

Prinsip hidup yang selalu dikatakan si bungsu itu dan Temari yakin bahwa otak kedua keponakannya sudah diracuni doktrin itu oleh Gaara. Well setidaknya Shunsuke tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang dapat melukai keluarganya. Sekecil apapun itu.

"Jadi?." Ulang temari, ia meletakkan cangkir tehnya di atas meja.

Shunsuke menyeringai kejam "I will get what I want."

See, Temari benarkan?

"Revenge for mommy to them . . .

People from the past."

"**Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Hinata**."

.

.

.

"I will make sure they get what they deserve."

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
